


Dr Sexy M.D

by Scared_Whale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Short Story, because they be in love, but it's all good, dr Sexy M.D, hannibal is the fan, supernatural refrence, they are also married, will is concerned, you know where this is going now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Whale/pseuds/Scared_Whale
Summary: In which Will catches Hannibal watching a hospital drama called Dr Sexy M.D





	Dr Sexy M.D

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the international fanworks day!! I hope you enjoy this really short story!

The dogs ran around Will's feet as he headed home from a fishing trip down to the stream. They had reached the door before him and were wagging their tails, patiently waiting for their owner to open the door. Will set the fishing gears aside and opened the door for the dogs, following in behind them and hung his jacket over a coat hanger. He had the fishes he had caught in an esky and brought it into the kitchen. 

"Hannibal? I'm home." He called out. He frowned when he heard no response. He dropped the esky and walked upstairs into their room. He wasn't there. Maybe he was in the library reading. Whenever Will had gone fishing, he would come back home to see Hannibal reading a book in the library. He would snuggle up against Hannibal while he read and after some time, they would get up and make dinner. 

Will made his way to the library to find Hannibal on his tablet with his earplugs in. He snuck behind him to give him a surprise hug attack but stopped when he saw what was on the screen. It looked like the setting was in a hospital. A character walked past what looked like the front desk and there was a sign that read Seattle Mercy Hospital. There were subtitles so Will took the chance to read them. There was however, one thing that caught his eyes. _Dr Sexy _.The screen went black so that Will could see the reflection of his face. This meant that Hannibal could too. He saw Hannibal's eyes grow big as he slammed the tablet down and turned around.__

__"Will."_ _

__"What was that?" He asked._ _

__"It was nothing."_ _

__"Dr Sexy?"_ _

__"What did I tell you about sneaking behind me and watching over my shoulder without my permission. That was rude."_ _

__"We're married. I thought there was nothing to hide." Hannibal sighed._ _

_"I am not hiding anything if that is your concern."_

_"Then what were you watching?" Will asked with genuine curiosity. Hannibal could see that Will didn't have the intention to insult him so he slowly began to explain._

_"It is a TV show," Hannibal paused, waiting for a reaction. Will nodded, signalling him to carry on. "Set in a hospital called Seattle Mercy Hospital-" Will cut him off and shook his head._

_"Just tell me what it's called." Hannibal stayed silent._

_"Dr Sexy M.D." He eventually said. For the first time, Will had made Hannibal blush in embarrassment. It was something worth keeping in his mind. It was a cute sight. So he of course, decided to see how far this would go._

_"Dr Sexy M.D?" Will repeated, his lips turning into a smirk. He folded his arms._

_"Do you miss your old life, Hannibal? When you were a surgeon?" Hannibal shook his head._

_"Or is it that you've developed some sort of Doctor kink?"_

_"Will." Hannibal used his warning tone but Will disregarded it, pushing further._

_"How sexy _is _Dr Sexy? Is he even sexy?" Before Will could continue teasing, Hannibal had swung him onto his shoulder and slammed him down onto a couch. Will gasped at the sudden force. Hannibal was now on top of him, his arms supporting his body so he didn't squish Will.___

___ _

___"Dr Sexy is very sexy, Will. It was rude of you to insult him like that." Will stared into Hannibal's stern eyes with a shocked expression before bursting out laughing._ _ _

___ _

___"You're so serious about it." Will exclaimed as he held his stomach._ _ _

___ _

___"I am not serious about it." This only made Will laugh harder. He reached a hand to Hannibal's forehead and smoothed the area._ _ _

___ _

___"You're frowning, you idiot." Hannibal instantly stopped frowning. They were so close to each other that Will couldn't help but pull Hannibal down so that their lips met. It was a slow, lovely kiss despite the fact that Hannibal was pissed off because he had insulted his precious Dr Sexy. Just as Will as about to get into the mood, Hannibal pulled away and started tickling him. Will began laughing hysterically, jerking from side to side, trying to get out of Hannibal's grip._ _ _

___ _

___"S-stop it..Hannibal-" Hannibal only smiled and after a while of torture, he finally stopped._ _ _

___ _

___Will was out of breath by the time he had finished. He lay on his side to face away from Hannibal as he tried to regulate his breathing. He wasn't mad. He was actually satisfied that he got to tease Hannibal today. It's not any day that Will gets a chance to do this and Hannibal knows that Will is never going to let this die._ _ _

___ _

___"I want to see this Dr Sexy. How sexy is he that you need to tickle me to shut up."_ _ _

___ _

___"I could talk about this all day, Will."_ _ _

___ _

___"How long have you been a fan for?" Will asked instead._ _ _

___ _

___"I am not a fan." Will scoffed._ _ _

___ _

___"Sure. So how long?"_ _ _

___ _

___"I've been watching Dr Sexy M.D for two or three months now." Will turned back onto his back to look at Hannibal._ _ _

___ _

___"I want to hear you talk about this show." Hannibal frowned._ _ _

___"Are you sure?"_ _ _

___"Very sure."_ _ _

___ _

___Will should've known what he was getting himself into. He had much experience with Beverly fangirling over a TV show. She would talk non-stop about one episode and when Will thought it was finally over she began to analyse the episode. Spitting out theories and evidence of how a 'ship' was real. He knew that Beverly was bad but he didn't know Hannibal was worse. Hannibal had spent the entire night talking about it. His theories were more complex and he psychoanalysed the characters. By the end of his explanation, Will was exhausted. They had skipped dinner which was a very rare case and ended up in their bedroom._ _ _

___ _

___"I'm sorry, I must've talked too much." Talked too much?! Will thought. You talked for 4 hours straight!_ _ _

___ _

___"It's fine. I'm glad you found something you like," Will gave Hannibal a kiss before sliding under the blankets. "I'm going to sleep now." Hannibal copied Will and hugged Will from behind. They would usually sleep like that because Will had found that sometimes Hannibal was scared that Will would disappear one day and hugging him made him feel reassured that everything was real._ _ _

___ _

___"Goodnight, Will."_ _ _

___ _

___"Goodnight, Dr Sexy."_ _ _


End file.
